kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Anicca
|type = Opening |kanji = |romaji = |band = Hitomi Harada |lyricist = LINDEN |composer = Toku (Yoshinori Abe) |arranger = Toku (Yoshinori Abe) |language = Japanese |length = 4:01 |album = Anicca |label = Media Factory |song number = 1 |starting episode = Episode 2 |ending episode = Episode 12 |previous = N/A |next = N/A }} Anicca is the first opening theme of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime and is performed by Hitomi Harada. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version English= This desperate love enfolds me completely and sucks away the pain How many tears have I hidden from you? These falling teardrops reflect the orb of night All petals eventually scatter and are carried off by the wind Tell me what it means, this impermanence of life The haevest moon banquet ends, and inside I'm lonely It makes me want to unburden myself of a secret I mustn't reveal Close enough to touch, I reached my hand out for you What a sad fate I don't mind breaking if it's to protect you If these feelings have to be fleeting, at least let me have a dream Let me dream of us making love On the night of the full moon |-| Kanji= 恋い焦がれる想いは　痛み　吸い上げ 私を覆い尽くすの どれだけの涙を　隠してきたのだろう? 落ちてゆく雫に　映る玉兎（ぎょくと） 花びらもいつかは　散りゆき空に舞う 過ぎてゆく無常の　意味　教えて 三五夜の宴　終わり　人知れず寂しくて 明かしてはいけない秘密　打ちあけたくなるの 触れられるほど近い 君へと　この手を伸ばした 悲しき宿命（さだめ）よ 君を護るためなら　壊れてもいい 儚い想いなら せめて夢を見せてよ 愛しあう　夢見せて 天満月（あまみつつき）に |-| Romaji= Koi kogareru omoi wa itami suiage Watashi o ooi tsukusu no Doredake no namida o kakushite kita no darō? Ochite yuku shizuku ni utsuru gyokuto Hanabira mo itsuka wa chiriyuki sora ni mau Sugite yuku mujou no imi oshiete Sangoya no utage owari hitoshirezu sabishikute Akashite wa ikenai himitsu uchiaketaku naru no Furerareru hodo chikai Kimi e to kono te wo nobashita Kanashiki sadame yo Kimi o mamoru tame nara kowarete mo ii Hakanai omoi nara Semete yume o misete yo Aishi au yume misete Amamitsutsuki ni Full version English= My feelings of love bring in pain and cover me whole. How many tears have I hidden from you? The moon is reflected in each and every drop. Flowers will one day wilt and flutter into the sky. Please tell me the meaning of such transiency. The banquet of the full moon is over, and I feel a loneliness hidden from everyone. I feel like exposing secrets which mustn't ever be exposed. I’m so close I can touch you so I stretch my arm out towards you... But what a cruel fate... I don’t mind breaking apart if it’s to keep you safe. If these feeling are short-lived at least let me dream about us both being in love. Your gentle eyes can’t see the future, but admires it. Your heart is like the lunar eclipse, waning. This sweet delicious pain become the wave which instigates me and makes my feelings for you increase. Snow flutters onto my cheeks and melt, is this beautiful way of disappearing graceful? I’m so close I can touch you but I can never reach you. This is my cruel fate... My body may break apart, but my heart is with you until the end of the world. This pain throbbing through me is also dear to me, it runs through me as to not let me sleep. Please stop time and understand my true pain While my feelings of love make a flower of retribution bloom, it embraces us both. I don’t want to just be a memory to you, so please grant me the strength to be able to change the future. Flowers wilt and become soil, snow melts and evaporates into the sky, sorrowful evanescence. But flowers will bloom again and snow flutter down again. My feeling will also transcend fate and guide us both until that day we can both love each other. I pray to the full moon! |-| Kanji= 恋い焦がれる想いは　痛み　吸い上げ 私を覆い尽くすの どれだけの涙を　隠してきたのだろう? 落ちてゆく雫に　映る 花びらもいつかは　散りゆき空に舞う 過ぎてゆく無常の　意味　教えて 三五夜の宴　終わり　人知れず寂しくて 明かしてはいけない秘密　打ちあけたくなるの 触れられるほど近い 君へと　この手を伸ばした 悲しき よ 君を護るためなら　壊れてもいい 儚い想いなら せめて夢を見せてよ 愛しあう　夢見せて 君のやさしい瞳　見えず焦がれる日は 心は月蝕のよう　欠けてゆくわ 甘い甘い痛み　波打つ胎動になり 君を想う気持ち　加速させる はらはらと落ちる雪が　頬で溶け流れゆく 美しく消える刹那　それも雅なのか? 触れられるほど近く でも決して届かない君 悲しき よ この体　離れても　心は君と 世界が変わり果てても 鼓動のように疼く痛みさえ愛しい 眠らないよう　私に流れてる この時間を止めて My true pain　抱いて 恋い焦がれる想いは 報いの花　咲かせながら ふたりを包むの 君の思い出になれる　それだけじゃダメ 未来さえも変える 力を　どうか下さい 花は散り土になり 雪は融け渇いて空へと 悲しき無常か でもまた花は咲いて　雪も舞うから 想いも 　超え ふたりを導いてよ 愛しあえる日々まで に |-| Romaji= Koi kogareru omoi wa itami suiage Watashi o ooi tsukusu no Doredake no namida o kakushite kita no darō? Ochite yuku shizuku ni utsuru gyokuto Hanabira mo itsuka wa chiriyuki sora ni mau Sugite yuku mujou no imi oshiete Sangoya no utage owari hitoshirezu sabishikute Akashite wa ikenai himitsu uchiaketaku naru no Furerareru hodo chikai Kimi e to kono te wo nobashita Kanashiki sadame yo Kimi o mamoru tame nara kowarete mo ii Hakanai omoi nara Semete yume o misete yo Aishi au yume misete Kimi no yasashii hitomi miezu kogareru hi wa Kokoro wa gesshoku no you kakete yuku wa Amai amai itami namiutsu taidou ni nari Kimi o omou kimochi kasoku saseru Harahara to ochiru yuki ga hoho de toke nagare yuku Utsukushiku kieru setsuna sore mo miyabi nanoka? Furerareru hodo chikaku Demo keshite todokanai kimi Kanashiki sadame yo Kono karada hanarete mo kokoro wa kimi to Sekai ga kawarihatete mo Kodou no you ni uzuku itami sae itoshii Nemuranai yō watashi ni nagareteru Kono jikan wo tomete My true pain daite Koi kogareru omoi wa Mukui no hana sakase nagara Futari o tsutsumu no Kimi no omoide ni nareru sore dake ja dame Mirai sae mo kaeru Chikara o dōka kudasai Hana wa chiri tsuchi ni nari Yuki wa toke kawaite sora e to Kanashiki mujō ka Demo mata hana wa saite yuki mo mau kara Omoi mo sadame koe Futari o michibiite yo Aishi aeru hibi made Amamitsutsuki ni Watch Now References * Media Factory - Anicca (Japanese) * Hitomi Harada Official Web Site - Discography (Japanese) Category:Music